Saffron Foxclaw
"I can't work you out for the life of me, Foxclaw. You're like a crossword in the Quibbler, oftentimes written upside-down and with a few made-up words thrown in the mix.." - George Macauley, January 2023 'Biography' Family History Saffron’s story begins in 1953 when her great grandfather, Fred Lockie, met her great grandmother whilst on a trip to France. He met Elise Tournadre, sixteen, stunning, and a Veela. They continued to send owls to each other until Fred graduated from Hogwarts, turning down offers to work in the Ministry and instead married Elise and remained on the island of Unst in Sionnach farm. In 1960, Winry Lockie was born, disaster struck as Elise died before Winry was even a year old and he spent the rest of his life refusing to speak of her. Winry flourished under her father’s care, she was a joy to be around, with enchanting, strawberry blonde hair and almost entirely oblivious of her charms. As a 6th year Gryffindor she met a plain and unassuming 7th year Ravenclaw at the winter ball. Despite having spurned all advances by other boys she fell in love and eventually married Jack MacLennan, a muggleborn, after they graduated, and had a little girl, Annie, on the 15th of November, 1982. Continuing to live in Sionnach Farm, Unst. Jack and Winry worked together, breeding diricawl to find an alternative to apparition and other magical transport. Annie attended Hogwarts and, to carry on the family tradition of now a third generation, was sorted into Gryffindor, she excelled at school. With the brains of a Ravenclaw and the social life of a Gryffindor she was very popular. In 1997 she was devastated to be taken aside and told that her father had been killed by snatchers. She was evacuated during the Battle of Hogwarts along with her future husband. Thomas Foxclaw was born to John and Erris Foxclaw, they had married in 1979 and both came from a long line of purebloods. Erris was John’s second wife and at 21 was 9 years his junior. Thomas was born on November 14th, 1982 and his parents were relieved to send him to Hogwarts at age 11 as he was an unruly and difficult child. He was sorted into Gryffindor and continued his escapades there. Frequently in detentions and responsible for many point losses, he was an unlikely choice for Annie MacLennan. Annie and Thomas returned to Hogwarts, following the end of the Second Wizarding War, to complete their time at Hogwarts. One blustery afternoon of Thomas’s seventh year, he was making his way into the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures and ahead of him walked Annie MacLennan. He had always found the girl attractive but because of his antics he never thought she’d look his way. Annie always thought him to be trouble and true to his thoughts, she paid him no heed. But that afternoon they were paired up in their studies, her complete and utter disinterest in him that afternoon made him resolve to pull his socks up. He swiftly transformed into a Gryffindor Hogwarts would be proud of. Before Hogwarts Saffron Winry Foxclaw was born at midday on February 18th, 2006. Her family had stayed on the Isle of Unst, the most northern of the Scottish Shetland Isles. They lived quite segregated from other magical families so Saffron grew up a mixture of shy and precocious. The household consists of Saffron, her parents, and her maternal grandmother, who continued to breed Diricawls in a tradition that Winry had begun so many years before, and for reasons unfathomable to Saffron, they still do. Saffron’s family have a sort of inane quirkiness, Sionnach farm is an eclectic mix of trinkets from around the world. Every summer Annie would take Saffron to far flung countries in search of rare, rumoured, or undiscovered species. During Saffron’s 9th summer she was taken to Hawaii (her mother was interested at that time in finding a subspecies of salamander). They were walking on the crater of Mount Kilauea and Saffron slipped, her mother made a wild grab and missed but instead of falling Saffron hung by her ankles in the midair, terrified but elated. She received her letter to Hogwarts shortly after her return to Scotland. First - Fourth Year On her first Journey to Hogwarts, Saffron met Claudia Rosier they shared stories of their magical families and secretly hoped they’d each be sorted into the same house. Desperate to prove herself, when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head she pleaded to prove her worth in Ravenclaw despite the Hat wanting to put her in Gryffindor. Stubborn and hot headed, Saffron got her way and was placed in Ravenclaw after arguing with the hat for almost a solid three minutes. Her next four years were as uneventful as everyone else’s, she worked hard and associated with the quiet Claudia, the girl’s qualities rubbing off on her and leaving her with an almost painful shyness. Fifth In her first few months of her fifth year, Saffron entered into a relationship with India Snipes. The relationship was short lived and did nothing for her confidence which was only further battered when she started to crush on someone who was very obviously taken by the popular Gryffindor Prefect Cassandra Middles. A sudden shift in Saffron’s personality occurred after a Hogsmeade weekend where she stumbled upon Markus Xavier and Maudelyn Copplestone being attacked by what was assumed to be the Hag of Crowscreep. She shot an impressive burst of light into the sky and Professor Oreyn Fox came to the rescue. Saffron’s confidence blossomed and she became the bubbly, outgoing young woman that she is today. The final months of her fifth year Saffron tried to avoid any more trouble, a young Slytherin by the name of Rita Grey seemed to ruin these plans as Saffron, on more than one occasion, had to break up fights between the girl and other people. She was present when Rita took a pair of scissors to Claudia’s hair during a very public brawl in the Great Hall. When Claudia’s wand was confiscated over this incident, she loaned the girl her own, in desperate need of a haircut of her own, ending up with a markedly shorter cut than she expected. Despite this, Saffron was never linked to trouble that seemed to occur around her, apart from where relationships were involved. She ended up seeing a young, sweet, and naive, Eirik Mahaffey and, despite certain drama fuelled happenings, their relationship carried on throughout the summer. Sixth Over summer Saffron received her prefect badge which she wore with pride on her train journey back to the castle. With Cassandra Middles as Head Girl she started to warm to the girl after working alongside her and writing pieces for the Owl Post. Eirik and Saffron’s relationship slowly fizzled out and to help Cassandra get over her own break up they tag teamed a game of “snog bingo” working their way through the guys and girls on their list and eventually calling a draw by sharing a kiss. She eventually found out that she had an unfair advantage when her mother wrote and told her that her great grandmother was veela. This revelation left saffron in an uncomfortable place of trying to understand if any of her relationships that she had previously had - or was to form - were based truly on her or just the inherit magic within her. One that Saffron was eager to tick off her bingo list was CJ Findley, Cassandra’s ex. Indeed, she ticked him off her list but it left her with a bitter taste and for the next few weeks she kept her distance. The Hallowe’en Bash loomed and Saffron planned to go with Cassandra but after Cassandra’s best friend, Briony Rookswood, became ill Saffron ended up going alone as a dementor. As per the Hogwarts tradition something was spiked with Bishop’s Brew and adding that to the Euphoria Saffron had already taken she ended up disappearing off with Claudia, Travis Martin (Claudia’s fiance), and CJ. Saffron and CJ eventually became a couple, sharing a love of Astronomy and art. Their relationship, however, was slightly fraught with issues. A member of T.B.H.S attempted to kill Saffron by tripping her down the staircase to the Ravenclaw commons. She slipped out of the Hospital Wing before the healing was complete and has been left with a scar across the back of her head - well hidden by her hair - and a predisposition for migraines. Cassandra and Saffron remained close, spending time together working on the Owl Post and Cassandra handed over the reigns for Saffron to take over as Editor when she graduated, she ended up spending a lot of time with the other ⅔ of Cassandra’s trouple (Briony Rookswood and Upton Zero) and, to Saffron’s chagrin, George Macauley, an obnoxious, Gryffindor with an over inflated ego that Saffron sought to puncture with her sharp tongue, yet for some reason he continued to show a marked interest in the fiery tempered Veela, despite having a girlfriend (and Veela) of his own, Cybil Deverill. She spent Christmas with CJ and received an… interesting gift from Macauley which, along with a trouser ripping incident, soon became the talk of the school and The Daily Prophet, to Saffron’s utter embarrassment. “Saffron wears red knickers!” - Upton Zero, December 2022 Despite Saffron punching Macauley at CJ’s Christmas party he still continued to hound her, getting in a duel with CJ over her, and both Saffron and George becoming severely injured when they fell from the Long Gallery balcony in January of 2023. January 20th, 2023 an interesting hidden note was found on copies of The Owl Post, a young Ravenclaw by the name of Eric Hyland asked Saffron about it and together they went to speak to the Mythology Professor about it. They remained after class with another young Ravenclaw, Jesma Pearl, and George also staying behind. Nosiness and flirting, respectively. The ouroboros symbol, Venom told them, was symbol of cyclicity but also a symbol of self destruction. No more the wiser they all departed the classroom with George and Saffron loitering outside. Despite Saffron’s continued vehement denial of feelings for George she still tried to save his life when he slipped over the balcony edge, following leaning over to shout at Lyra Arcand, a fellow troublesome Ravenclaw. Things may not have turned out so badly if it weren’t for Rita Grey aiming a jelly finger’s jinx at George and sending both of them over the edge. With broken ribs of her own, and George likely having broken far more bones than herself, she fought to keep him conscious by coaxing out the answer to hangman which they had been playing in Mythology together. It was probably at this point, as Cybil arrived, and as George slipped into unconsciousness, that she realised her feelings for him. They both ended up on the Hospital Wing that night with Professor Green, Head of Ravenclaw House, having to stupefy the girl who professed she was “fine” despite broken ribs poking through her chest wall. You don't half snore Macauley. Feel better. ''- S'' - A note left by George’s bedside in the Hospital Wing It wasn’t to last and CJ and Saffron parted ways before Valentines, he couldn’t cope with her relationship with Cassandra and she couldn’t believe he genuinely cared for her and wasn’t just under her veela spell. She attended the Hearty Party alone and left before Dorchester and her goons turned up to ruin the night. The month that followed was dull and long, stuck in uniform with the food slowly becoming worse, her parents worried and began to threaten to pull her from the school now that she was 17. Before they succeeded in taking her away for three long weeks, she shared a moment with George, despite her still vehemently denying that she liked him, bonding over fish, cufflinks, and a bracelet. After three weeks of chores and working on the family farm, Saffron snuck back to the castle with the help of the then Ravenclaw Head of House. She continued on, eating gruel, stuck in uniform, and with reduced curfew hours, the only shining lights being her friends, working with ‘The Thornberries’ to feed the hungry student population, and her blossoming relationship which she endeavoured (and probably failed) to keep secret. The night that Fischer returned and took the castle back from Dorchester, Saffron was inexplicably missing, she excused herself with a migraine but was she doing something else… hiding something maybe? Seventh Over the summer, Saffron gained a work experience position at The Daily Prophet, having previously desired to work within the Ministry of Magic, this was a huge shift towards her doing something with her life that made her happy rather than what she thought she could or should do. Working under the silver tongued Philomena Pest she saw the inner workings of the Prophet, made a small name for herself to build on her future, and found out how one should correctly hang up a fur coat and make a coffee with just the right amount of cream. Unsurprisingly she was sent the Head Girl Badge, and she found out at a party that the Head Boy was Jesse Elman, a Hufflepuff who had a slight fondness for Saffron. Despite working hard over summer she attended parties and galas with friends and rekindled with George, eventually having the much promised second date and they have seemingly been inseparable since, even if she did continue to loudly voice her dislike of the boy. She grew close also to Selenity Belmont, a pureblood witch whose family was closely linked with the Macauley family, spending time together on various beaches, shopping trips, and galas. Her seventh year began with new friends, one half of the Gryffindor Cobblepot twins was not entirely to her liking, however she found a firm friend in the other half by the name of Charlotte Cobblepot, after bonding over their boyfriends playing chess whilst jinxed their friendship grew. In addition to Adam Fletcher, Charlotte’s then-boyfriend, she found herself more often than not lumped with the slightly dim Barry Bumble, likely self proclaimed founder of the George Macauley fan club. Saffron attended the Hallowe’en bash that year as Mary Queen of Scots, thankfully blindfolded she missed out on her boyfriend’s outfit for most of the evening, and spent a good portion of the night being led around from person to person to be danced with. Following Hallowe’en, Saffron came, quite literally, to blows with housemate and fellow Veela Lukka Rookswood. In her eyes he had been harassing her boyfriend and she sorely disliked him anyway for his attitude towards her best friend, Cassandra Middles and her boyfriend Upton Zero. It came to a head when he tried to kiss her and she responded rather violently with them having a very public screaming match. Saffron was dragged away and Lukka pulled into the headmistress’s office a few days following. It wasn’t too long after this that Charlotte and Adam broke up and Saffron has since found herself stuck in the odd position between her friendship with Charlotte and George’s with Adam. This was only made worse by Charlotte starting to date Patrick Quinn, once Saffron’s friend but his opinion of George and Adam is hardly positive and he has apparently tarred Saffron with the same brush. She makes no secret of the fact she preferred Charlotte being with Adam, despite the fact he is an endless trouble maker, at least he tolerates her presence. Saffron spent the Christmas Ball with George and Adam, winning the Grand Sorceress award, before having to leave early to lead Bumble back to the Gryffindor dorms after he vomited on her date. She spent her Christmas holiday at her family home spending time with her friends and returning to start her last term at Hogwarts. Almost a year to the day that the Ouroboros symbol appeared on The Owl Post Saffron and Charlotte were heading to the Great Hall following class to see Professor Priaulx, of Astronomy, falling down the stairs. What appeared to be an accident was definitely not as a note floated to the ground with an Ouroboros drawn upon it. Saffron has so far started to investigate these happenings in the hope to publish an article for The Owl Post. Saffron continues to supervise The Owl Post with Tara deBararac and Persephone Hyland being her two protégés to take over. 'Personality and Traits' Saffron is an odd sort of witch, most people notice it. Possibly it’s to do with her veela heritage but she has flips of personality and mood very easily. She’s loud, outgoing, and friendly but her temper riles very quickly. She sorely dislikes any physical contact unless it’s on her terms and will easily come across as rude to avoid being overly near people. It’s likely very obvious that she plays favourites, as Head Girl she has some influence in the school and her reaction to rule breakers is entirely dependent on who the offender is. Though, it should be noted that she does lose her temper and have episodes of ‘veela rage’ indiscriminatorily towards anyone. Saffron speaks with a thick Scottish accent, it’s very similar to Doric and can be difficult to understand. She also speaks Gaelic but rarely will unless very angry or lost in a moment. Despite the fact she is a very proficient witch and a talented dueler, when she is truly angry she more often than not resorts to physical violence. She has yet to get in trouble for this. 'Physical Appearance' Saffron is petite and of average height. She has flaming red hair which she usually wears long. Her skin is pale and covered in freckles which she used to hide throughout her earlier years at Hogwarts, only relaxing her ‘beauty regime’ over the summer before her seventh year. She is very prone to flushing, a left over from her shy personality but now it usually is caused by anger or George. Her eyes are a bright shade of green, dark around the edges and becoming lighter towards the pupil. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' * Charms * Dueling * Writing and Editing * Ballet and Highland Dancing * Sketching * A mean right hook 'Possessions' Saffron wears her wand tucked behind her ear, Pine, Phoenix feather, 13.75”, it was bought in Diagon Alley when she turned 11 A rose gold and diamond - likely goblin made - bracelet on her right wrist. She rarely takes this off. She also has a matching necklace which she infrequently wears A gold signet ring, worn on her right, ring finger A white gold engagement ring set with three 1 and 2 carat diamonds, and a wedding ring set with seven quarter carat diamonds both on her wedding finger A silver, leaf necklace. ((This necklace has OOC meaning to Saffron’s writer and is rarely taken off.)) A simple watch with leather straps on her left wrist A red, leather satchel that is reminiscent of Mary Poppins - endless with utterly bizarre things inside it. Including, but not exhaustive; an array of potions (calming draughts and euphoria mainly), a sketch book and pencils, a bent and battered quill, food (likely homemade snacks), a pale blue piece of parchment covered in different sets of handwriting, a key to the owl post office, passed notes that she couldn’t find it in her heart to get rid of. 'Relationships' Cassandra Middles Initially she disliked the girl, sorely born out of jealousy for her relationship with CJ. Saffron and Cassie’s friendship blossomed with Cassie's trusting Saff to take over The Owl Post. They would spend Saturday evenings holed up together writing up the terrible puns for Sunday Funday, teamed up with the Thornberries to provide real food during Dorchester’s reign and, of course, faced off against each other for Snog Bingo. ' ' Charlotte Cobblepot Charlotte and Saffron became friends after Saffron confunded both their boyfriends for a game of chess. They spend most of their time together when not having moments of bickering regarding Charlotte’s relationship, despite Saffron’s hesitancy regarding physical contact she will find herself curled up with the girl now and again, usually when one of them is having a difficult time. George Macauley Hate wasn’t even the word for Saffron’s initial feelings towards George, his chauvinism, elitist attitude, and constant expectation to get his own way set Saffron’s hackles up from word go. Saffron was nothing short of vile towards him in the first few months of knowing him, ignoring his advances and only responding with venom. Somehow, he worked his way into her heart in a way she still can’t understand herself, all she does know is she couldn’t live without him. Claudia Rosier Claudia and Saffron sat together on the train to Hogwarts, coming from similar backgrounds and - at the time - having similar personalities they bonded quickly. They were sorted into the same house and have been close ever since. Saffron classes Claudia as her first and oldest friend, even if they don’t spend time together often they will spend hours hanging out in their dorm gossiping.' ' Travis Martin Travis and Saffron initially began to hang out due to his relationship with Claudia and friendship with CJ. They share a similar sense of humour, love for food, and an endless banter between them. When with Travis, Saffron fits in comfortably as ‘one of the lads’. They are apparently “so bro I have to haul you away from another bloke, lest you beat him silly.” Adam Fletcher Despite constantly driving Saffron to distraction she has begrudgingly become friends with Fletcher, she tolerates his company at the best of times and has on more than one occasion turned her veela rage on him. Persephone Hyland Persephone is a young Slytherin sweetheart that is one of two she chose to trust with The Owl Post when she graduates. Despite Perse’s frequent cooing over Saffron due to her Veela heritage they have had heart to hearts a plenty with Perse trusting Saffron with some of her deepest secrets. Upton Zero One third of the ‘trouple’ and someone Saff eventually grew to be friends with. Saffron would frequently be found in Upton’s company initially as he loitered around her other friends, he invited her to help with ‘The Thornberries’ in feeding the masses during Dorchester’s reign and often frequents her office to steal homemade marshmallows. It’s an odd friendship built on odd things, really. Selenity Belmont Saffron was initially wary of Selenity after she vocally spoke out against hers and Cassandra’s snog bingo but over the summer of 2023 spent a good amount of time with her, Saffron values her company and also her insight. Eirik Mahaffey Saffron’s ex from her fifth year, he was as sweet as sugar and she was as brash as they come. It was doomed from the start, especially when it was revealed he lied as easily as breathed. Him kissing someone during their relationship broke any trust Saff would have within relationships until her seventh year. Christopher “CJ” Findley Saffron’s ex. Saffron started to like CJ during her 5th year at Hogwarts only starting to date late October/early November of 2022. Despite enjoying their time together it was turbulent and they parted ways after three months, her friendship with Cassandra, and her confusion being cited as the reasons. 'Rumours' "Pretty sure she's seeing that tall git from Gryffindor even though she told the whole of the Great Hall she asn't" '' '' "Someone told me she got locked out after curfew because she was on a date" '' '' "She was all of a sudden single before Valentine's day and won't tell anyone what happened.." '' '' "I saw Lyra and Esmee taking her to the hospital wing before hallowe'en, there was blood everywhere!" '' '' "Pretty sure she's snogged half the school by now; blame the snog game her and Middles were playing" '' '' "She'll slirt with anyone that girl" '' '' '' ''"Someone told me she saved Copplestone and Xavier from the hag in Hogsmeade last year" (2022) '''' Behind the scenes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students